Kraven (Underworld)
as Kraven]] Kraven is a fictional character from the movies Underworld and Underworld: Evolution. He is the main antagonist of the first film. He is portrayed by actor Shane Brolly. The name Kraven is a derivation of the English word "craven" meaning coward, a reference to Kraven's spineless nature. Fictional biography Background Upon discovery of the location of the lycan leader Lucian and his den, Kraven was entrusted with a squad of Death Dealers to destroy them. However, Lucian had known of the Death Dealers attack and when the vampires arrived, they were met by a force of Lycans much greater than they had expected. Lucian's army of lycans slaughtered the Death Dealers in a raging battle. Kraven was the only vampire to survive the battle because, during the battle, he hid for his own safety. When Lucian found him, he offered him a deal: life, glory, and eventual leadership of both great covens, in return for claiming that Lucian was dead. As Kraven fled back to Ordoghaz, taking back a piece of skin from Lucian's arm, which was branded with Viktor's crest, Lucian burned his fortress to the ground and escaped with his forces into the night. Kraven was greatly praised and rewarded for killing Lucian and supposedly setting the great blaze. Though there were some suspicions as to how he was able to kill Lucian, Kraven rose through the ranks of the Vampire elite, eventually become the Steward of both the vampire houses. While some of the coven did not particularly care for him, Kraven was at least respected because of the confidence bestowed upon him by Viktor. Kraven also began pursuing Selene, only to be spurned and utterly rejected by her several times. Gaining Power Sometime in the early 21st Century, Kraven began his move towards gaining complete power over the vampires. Taking advantage of the change of power between the Elders, Kraven planned to assassinate both Marcus and Viktor as they lay slumbering, while Amelia would be killed by Lycans under orders from Lucian. However, Selene was suspicious of Kraven's lack of interest in a den of lycans Selene had come across. Upon seeing Lucian alive during her rescue of Michael Corvin, along with further research of her own, she deduced a conspiracy between Kraven and Lucian. She openly questioned his having killed Lucian, asking him whether he had been brave enough to cut the skin from Lucian's arm or had Lucian done it for him. Upon Selene's awakening of Viktor a century early, Kraven's plans began to unravel. Once Viktor uncovered the truth of Lucian's plans to proceed with creating a hybrid, he launched a full-scale assault on the lycan lair. Kraven, upon seeing his plans fall apart, attempted to murder Lucian, but not before Lucian's plans for a hybrid were realized. Terrified over the retribution that Viktor would take on him, Kraven fled. Also, before Lucian died, Kraven shot Michael with silver nitrate bullets due to his jealousy; Selene loved Michael, and not him. Death Shortly after hearing of Viktor's death, Kraven gathered his remaining followers to make one final bid for power. Hurrying to the chamber of the vampire elders, Kraven attempted to assassinate the sole surviving elder, Marcus Corvinus; however, when his coffin opened, it was found to be empty. Having consumed the blood of lycan scientist Singe, Marcus was awakened and quickly slew Kraven's party, saving Kraven himself for last. After reading his thoughts from his blood, Kraven attempted one final plea for his life. Marcus swiftly decapitated him. Category:Underworld characters Category:Fictional vampires Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:2003 introductions